Meeting Again
by Opposite of Adults
Summary: Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei had returned to their own times but know disaster strikes again. A mysterious group called the Shadow Controllers is threatening the balance of space and time. Add in card games on motorcycles, duel spirits, ancient Egyptian legends and you have a recipe for world domination and the perfect pancake recipe.
1. Chapter 1

Yusei was riding down the highway on his D-Wheel out of pure boredom. As he turned around the corner something shot his back wheel and he had to stop his D-Wheel before he crashed. Taking off his helmet he turned around and looking up to one of the buildings he saw a hooded figure. It opened its mouth to speak.

"What the hell man?!" yelled Yusei in a fit of rage. " Why!? Why would you do that? Come on! I built this myself you know!" The hooded figure could only stand their in surprise. His data had told him that Yusei's character was serious and calm. Then again they were in a world where 4kids didn't exist. "I can get a lawyer you know! He can totally get you in jail! This is vandalizing! Oh, my poor baby." cooed Yusei kneeling next to his bike.

"You done yet?" asked the figure.

"Yeah."

" Okay let me start from the top." the hooded figure cleared his throat. "Wahahahahahahahaha! I am Fear of the Shadow Controllers and I come from the future to *cough* I *hack* Come *cough hack* to * cough*"

"You okay there?" asked Yusei.

"Just *inhale* give me a minute." said the figure hacking until it subsided.

"Phew. Okay. I come from the future to change history."

"Why!?" yelled Yusei

"To benefit the Shadow Controllers. If we change the past now we will control the future. First we will visit the most important players in duel monsters history. Then we will destroy them so no one can get in our way. After that we will steal the key elements from throughout history to aid us in our conquest of world domination and the perfect pancake recipe."

"Let me ask you. Why pancakes. Why not plain cake or cheesecake?"

"Our reasoning behind that will soon become clear."

"Also you do realize that you just gave away your entire plan?" said Yusei.

"Sh*t!" yelled Fear. "I will be back!" he yelled as he began to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"You sure I'll still be here?" asked Yusei.

"Oh no no no! Wait-" He disappeared before he could complain some more.

'Now I have to go visit Jaden and Yugi again' thought Yusei. He shivered at the thought of having to see the hyperactive duel academy boy again. Last time they had met Jaden shoved chocolate-covered marshmallows into Yusei's mouth until he passed out. 'I have to go anyway' thought Yusei. So he fixed his back tire and called on the power of the crimson dragon.

"Hey! Can you take me to Jaden's time?" but then he thought better. "Actually could you take me to Yugi first?

"And why should I?" asked the dragon snootily.

"Because if you don't I won't feed you any human souls for desert for two months!" said Yusei darkly.

"You wouldn't." said the dragon.

"Try me." The dragon knew Yusei would go through with what he said so it complied and took Yusei to Yugi's time.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi Moto had seen many strange things in his life so he thought he would be prepared with whatever heppened next. He was very wrong. That morning he was not prepared to wake up and see a cloaked body hanging from his ceiling.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He was so scared that he grabbed his alarm clock and threw it at the figure hitting it in the face. The figure was also screaming as he had been sleeping on the ceiling. He was watching the and waiting for him to wake up. He also hadn't been fully awake when Yugi screamed and thought it was the cherry monster coming to eat him after he ate some of his brethren. Then the figure recovered and dropped from the ceiling and hitting his head on the floor.

"What was that for!?" yelled the figure. He was holding his nose that was bleeding and looked at Yugi with 'WTF' expression. Yugi had finally calmed down and looked at the figure.

"That was for scaring the crap out of me." he said plainly. Now the man in the cloak was confused. Just like Fear his data was way off. It claimed that Yugi Moto was angry with people when they scared him and challenged them to a card game to teach them a lesson.

"No, I challenge you to a duel! or Go away! just That was for scaring the crap out of me?" asked the figure. Clearly he was confused.

"Yeah. Pretty much." said Yugi as he got up and walked to his dresser. "Now while I get dressed how about you rant off your evil scheme?"

"Ooooooooooooookay. Here I go. Whahahahahahahahaha! I am Dark of the Shadow Controllers, here to deliver a message from the High Lord of the Shadow controllers. He has sent me to eliminate you so you cannot interfere with our plans of world domination and the perfect pancake recipe!"

"Kay." said Yugi as finished dressing and starting putting his choker on. "Now. First of all I'm not that easy to kill. Second of all get some bandages for your nose. It's bad enough that you bloodied my clock already. There are bandages in the bathroom and Third I'll give the last piece of cherry pie for you not to kill me now." Dark mulled over what Yugi said.

'World domination or cherry pie?' You see Dark sorta has an addiction to anything cherry flavored.

"Okay! I'll destroy you another time!"

"Whatever. The cherry pie is in the fridge." said Yugi. He was bored and was itching to throw the clock again. Dark nodded his head and went to the bathroom to bandage his nose so his beloved cherry pie wouldn't be tainted. When he shut the door a roar was heard from outside and Yugi looked out the window.

'Look Pharaoh It's Yusei.' said Yugi communicating with their mind link.

'Oh. Better go then. The world needs my help and I will save it from the clutches of anything that dares to conquer it! All those that stand in my way will be utterly destroyed'

"YUGI! Get out here!" yelled Yusei. Ne was still fuming after Fear hurt his precious bike. He had fixed the wheel and came to get Yugi.

"Fine!" Yugi yelled back and he ran down the stairs and out the door before Dark could come out of the bathroom. He quickly mounted the bike and asked Yusei where they were going.

"We're going to get Jaden." As Yugi heard that he visibly paled. He also had bad experiences when he was with Jaden. Then Yusei revved up his bike and sped down the road before they both disappeared in the red light light of the Crimson Dragon.


End file.
